Fear
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une semaine que Félicity est distante, une semaine que Oliver ne la voit presque pas... Une semaine qu'il comprend que oui... Oliver Queen est jaloux.


**Voilà le petit OS dont je vous parlais, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai eu plusieurs femmes dans ma vie, certaines auxquelles j'ai tenues, d'autre pas du tout, mais personne que je n'ai aimé comme j'aime mon amour, ma fiancée, ma Félicity, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'aime et je sais qu'elle sera la seule femme que je n'aimerais jamais. Je pense que ce doit être pour cela que je suis autant jaloux, que j'ai autant peur de la perdre quand je la vois avec un autre, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit plus heureuse avec un autre... Alors depuis que Ray est revenu en ville... Depuis qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle va rentrer un soir en me disant que c'est fini et qu'elle va continuer sa vie avec lui... C'est trop dur de me dire ça, ça fait trop mal ! Je sais qu'elle le voit juste pour ce stupide projet qu'elle n'arrive pas à finaliser.

Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, cette nuit, j'ai fait ce cauchemar, que je fais parfois, je la revois dans son bureau, en train de l'embrasser, sauf que cette fois, je vois sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt, je me réveille en sursaut, essayant de chasser cette image de mon esprit et je tourne la tête, elle est là, à côté de moi, ses cheveux reposant de chaque côté de son visage, elle est si belle, si paisible. Elle sent que je me suis relevé et elle s'approche de moi, je me rallonge et elle vient poser sa tête contre ma poitrine en me demandant si tout va bien. Je souris et lui réponds que oui, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec mes peur ridicules. Je la serre contre moi et on finit la nuit enlacés.

Je sais qu'elle m'aime, autant que je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, cette peur que j'ai de la perdre est tellement forte qu'elle couvre toutes mes certitudes.

Je suis au QG, je dois me défouler un peu, je vois John qui est là, il a du commencer avant moi, j'enlève mon haut et le rejoint sur le tapis d'entraînement. Je ne dis rien, je dois juste penser à autre chose pendant un moment. On commence quelques mouvements simple mais ça va de plus en plus vite, j'y vais de plus en plus fort, John est devenu bien meilleur que lors de notre rencontre mine de rien, il arrive plus facilement à esquiver les coups que je veux lui donner. J'y vais encore plus fort et plus vite, j'essaye de le pousser à bout, je lui donne un coup plus fort et cette fois je parviens à le mettre au tapis.

 _\- Hey Oliver !_

Je me calme un peu, le pauvre, il ne mérite pas ça quand même. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas, John se relève.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu ne vas pas si loin d'habitude !_

Il n'a pas l'air furieux, juste très surpris. Je dois vraiment me calmer mine de rien.

 _\- Je vais bien John._

 _\- Oh, en temps normal je t'aurais cru, mais je pense que le retour d'un certain Ray Palmer ne te fait pas plaisir._

Je le regarde fixement, il me connaît bien, il a vraiment réussi à me cerner et c'est bien le seul hormis Felicity qui y soit arrivé. Je détourne les yeux, il va encore me faire la morale, je le sais.

 _\- Oliver, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle t'aime, elle t'a choisi et vous allez vous marier. Ta jalousie est ridicule._

Je revois cette scène de mon cauchemar, c'est ridicule, John a raison, je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle m'a choisit, qu'on va se marier.

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans moi, sans cette vie dangereuse..._

 _\- Tu es vraiment le mec le plus stupide que je connaisse... Tu dois lui parler, je pense que tu ne changeras pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas rassurée._

John s'en va, mine de rien, je m'en veux de réagir comme ça. Je suis idiot, je dois vraiment me calmer. Je sors mon portable et envoie un message à Félicity, je lui demande si on peut dîner ensemble ce soir, j'espère qu'elle va dire oui. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir sa réponse. Elle me demande si on peut remettre ça à demain, ils ont bien avancé et aimeraient boucler le projet au plus vite. Je balance mon portable dans la pièce et il explose sous le choc... Je ne supporte vraiment pas de la perdre, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe...

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà une semaine presque que je ne vois pas beaucoup Oliver, il me manque, horriblement, je veux finir ce projet au plus vite, Ray est bien gentil de m'aider et je dois dire que j'apprécie ça compagnie, on parle beaucoup surtout du projet, mais Ray n'est pas Oliver, et c'est avec mon fiancé que je veux passer le plus de temps. Ce projet de développement est important c'est vrai, mais je sais que Oliver n'aime pas que je passe du temps loin de lui, tout comme je n'aime pas non plus. J'ai hâte que ce projet soit fini quand même.

 _\- Alors ça donne quoi ?_

Ray se tourne vers moi et me montre ce qu'il vient de faire, je souris, très heureuse des résultats, enfin, il ne reste plus qu'à le tester. Je regarde mon téléphone quand j'entends un message. C'est Oliver, mon dieu qu'il me manque ! Il me demande si on peut dîner ensemble ce soir... Je lui réponds que ce serait mieux demain, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, bien au contraire, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, chaque seconde possible, mais je veux boucler ce projet, après Ray va repartir et je passerais tout mon temps avec lui... Dès que ce projet est fini, je me promets à moi même de me faire pardonner et de lui consacrer tout mon temps.

Ce soir là, je suis heureuse, le prototype qu'on a mis en place fonctionne parfaitement, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon fiancé, je pense lui faire une surprise et aller le rejoindre au QG, j'enfile mon manteau sous les yeux de Ray qui ne semble pas comprendre ce que je fais.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je pensais que tu voudrais fêter ça._

Je souris tout en refermant mon manteau, je sors mes cheveux et prends mon sac.

 _\- Je vais fêter ça avec Oliver, ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu, il me manque._

 _\- Tu as l'air heureuse..._

Je suis surpris qu'il me dise ça, bien sur que je le suis, je suis plus heureuse que jamais.

 _\- Il me rend très heureuse. Tant que je l'ai lui, je le serais._

Je vois Ray s'approcher doucement, je crois qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras afin de me dire qu'il est heureux pour moi mais ce n'est pas ça, je le vois s'approcher dangereusement de moi, il lève les mains et tente de m'embrasser, je m'écarte rapidement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!_

 _\- Félicity je..._

 _\- Ray, j'aime Oliver, plus que tout. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris._

 _\- Et moi je pensais que ça allait mal entre vous, vu que vous ne vous êtes pas vu de la semaine,_

 _\- J'ai fait ça pour l'entreprise ! Et ça me fend le cœur de ne plus le voir, je pensais que tu avais compris que je l'aime lui et personne d'autre._

Je me recule encore plus, Ray est un idiot, je pensais qu'on était amis, je pensais qu'il avait vraiment comprit, surtout que c'est lui qui a mis des mots en premies sur ce que je ressens pour quitte l'entreprise en essayant d'appeler Oliver, je dois le voir, j'en ai besoin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fâché après moi... Qu'il ne m'en veut pas de tout ce temps passer ici cette semaine. Il ne répond pas... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à la maison, il rentre tard ces temps ci, il doit être au QG, je m'y rends sans hésiter.

Une fois sur place, je le vois, je souris, il est en train de se rhabiller, le mannequin est encore sorti, il doit venir de finir de s'entraîner. J'aime le voir s'entraîner, il est trop sexy, surtout quand il est torse nu et des gouttes de sueur coulant sur ses muscles... Raa je dois me calmer, il faut d'abord que je lui parle, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas...

Oliver se retourne, je lui souris, je suis tellement heureuse de le voir.

 _\- Oh, tu es là toi !_

Oula ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas son agressivité.

 _\- Oui, je voulais te voir._

 _\- Et bien je suis occupé pour le moment, on se verra plus tard peut-être, quand j'aurais fini._

Je ne le comprends pas... Je ne lui ai pas manqué ? Moi il m'a tellement manqué... J'étais tellement heureuse de venir le voir...

 _\- Euh... Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Non rien, mais je suis occupé alors rentre à la maison, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici... J'en ai pour un moment._

 _\- Ok... Je vais t'attendre, je dois mettre les ordinateurs à jours et vérifier quelque chose._

Je m'installe près des ordinateurs et je lance les mises à jour, je regarde Oliver du coin de l'oeil, il est reparti taper sur le mannequin, enfin il ne frappe pas il se défoule comme jamais. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un mannequin d'ailleurs. Il me jette un regard noir puis se concentre de nouveau sur ses frappes.

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'il a, ce qu'il me repproche, je sais que j'ai été absente cette semaine, mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui. Je me lève et vais vers lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je le regarde s'entraîner, se défouler, il a l'air tellement furieux en se tournant vers moi.

 _\- Félicity tu me déconcentres, rentre à la maison._

Oh que non mon coeur, je ne compte pas partir sans savoir.

 _\- Non... Il faut qu'on parle, je vois bien que tu es furieux, et je pense que c'est à cause de moi... Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas..._

 _\- Il n'y a rien !_

Je sais qu'il me ment. Je monte sur le tapis et avance vers lui.

 _\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mulle Oliver, je sais que tu me reproches quelque chose, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi._

 _\- Je t'ai dis que tout va bien !_

Les larmes me montent toutes seules, je ne le comprends pas, je fais un pas en arrière et je me retourne, j'essuie mes larmes, je n'aime pas pleurer devant lui mais là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. Je fais quelques pas en direction de la porte quand je l'entends me parler.

 _\- Tu me manques..._

Je me retourne, je ne pleure plus mais mes yeux sont encore humides. Je retourne vers lui, je lui manque ? C'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça ? Parce que j'ai été absente quelques jours ? J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer.

 _\- Je ne supporte pas que tu sois avec un autre ! Même si c'est Ray, tu as préféré passer du temps avec lui qu'avec moi !_

Oliver exagère vraiment quand même, je m'approche encore plus de lui, cette fois, je suis furieuse.

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix, si je l'avais eu, j'aurais passé tout mon temps avec toi ! Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça au lieu de tout simplement me parler ! Nous sommes fiancés Oliver, tu devrais me faire confiance..._

Je sens les larmes monter de nouveau, ça coule doucement et je vois bien que Oliver est mal à l'aise devant mes larmes, il tente de s'avancer de moi mais cette fois c'est moi qui m'éloigne, je n'aime pas qu'il soit jaloux, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas onfiance en moi.

 _\- Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre... Ce soir on a fini le projet, enfin... Je voulais te faire une surprise et venir te voir. Ray voulait qu'on fête ça, mais je voulais être avec toi... Ensuite il a essayé de m'embrasser pour je ne sais quelle raison, je l'ai repoussé simplement parce que je t'aime toi !_

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus, je vois bien qu'il est furieux quand je dis que Ray a voulut m'embrasser mais je ne veux pas lui cacher, il s'approche et veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je ne le laisse pas faire, je veux le repousser mais il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Je finis par me laisser aller dans ses bras, mes larmes coulant toujours, j'essaye encore de le repousser mais il me serre fort dans ses bras, je sens son visage qui se colle dans mon cou et ses lèvres qui déposent des baisers délicat sur ma peau, je me laisse aller dans ses bras, passe les miens autour de lui et colle mon visage contre sa poitrine.

 _\- Je t'aime toi, toi et personne d'autre... Ce sera toujours toi..._

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime aussi._

Il dépose plusieurs baisers sur mon cou avant de remonter doucement sur ma machoire, sur ma joue avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement. Il caresse doucement mes lèvres des siennes, je sens sa langues les toucher délicatement mais je ne veux pas, c'est trop facile tout ça, je ne me détache de lui et tourne les yeux, je lui en veux tellement de pouvoir croire que je ne l'aime pas suffisament dès que je vois un ami.

 _\- Non... Je suis encore tellement furieuse..._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, ses bras sont posés sur mes hanches et il me rapproche de lui, sa langue force doucement la barrière de mes lèvres et entre en contact avec la mienne, je gémis doucement, je veux le repousser, je le dois, c'est trop facile. Je le repousse doucement, je vois bien que ce que je fais lui fait mal mais je ne peux pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux, il me sourit et me serre encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi... C'est juste... Que si je te perdais je..._

Bon cette fois je ne peux pas encore écouter ses sempiternelles histoires, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit contre moi et me caresse doucement le dos en passant sous ma chemise, nos langues se touchenet doucement avant qu'il ne me serre encore plus contre lui, notre baiser devient passionnés, nos langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre, je gémis contre lui et je le sens réagir aussitôt, il me prend dans ses bras tout en continuant de m'embrasser. On reste ainsi un moment, simplement à nous embrasser avant qu'il ne me repose sur le sol et que ses lèvres dérivent dans mon cou, je le laisse faire cette fois, savourant chaque baiser, chaque caresse que je lui rends avec avidité. Il me retire mon chemisier, je n'ai pas à lui rendre la pareille, il est toujours torse-nu. Je me retrouve rapidement dans le même état que lui, il dégraffe mon soutiens gorge et m'allonge délicatement sur le tapis d'entraînement, la fraicheur du sol me fais trembler un peu mais le corps de mon amour qui couvre le mien à vite fait de me réchauffer.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand elle m'a repoussé, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait se briser, je ne supporte pas ça, mais je sais que je l'ai mérité, je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça, ni même réagir comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien, ma peur de la perdre est tellement grande qu'à côté plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Et là, je me retrouve à faire l'amour, sur le sol de notre QG, à la femme de ma vie, je l'embrasse, la caresse, elle me rend mes baisers et mes caresses sans hésiter. Je l'entends gémir et dire mon nom doucement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient, comme si elle craignait qu'on nous entende, je m'arrête un moment, je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement de mécontentement, je lui souris et la regarde tendrement. Je me penche et l'embrasse délicatement. Je reste sans bouger, elle n'est pas d'accord et commence à bouger mais je la retiens.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Tu te retiens..._

Elle ferme les yeux essayant de me montrer que ce n'est pas le cas, je recommence à bouger tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle gémit plus fortement, je souris, c'est ce que je veux entendre.

 _\- C'est ça mon amour... Pour moi..._

Je bouge de plus en plus vite et elle cri de plus en plus, elle ne se retient plus du tout et j'adore ça, j'aime quand elle se lâche comme ça. Ses cris couvrent toute la pièce, je continue sans m'arrêter voulant l'entendre encore et encore, je la sens se cambrer fortement dans mes bras et l'entends crier mon prénom, je cri le sien au même moment en la regardant fixement, ses yeux sont fermés, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je la repose délicatement, me retire d'elle doucement et la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Pourquoi..._

J'essuie ses larmes délicatement, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, me souris et s'approche afin de réclamer un baiser. Je lui accorde sans hésiter, on s'embrasse pendant de longues secondes, passionément, je la serre contre moi, nos corps nus toujours sur le sol du QG. Quand on finit par se séparer, elle continue de me sourire, ça me rassure quand même.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et tu m'as manqué aussi... Je suis désolée si..._

Je la fais taire, c'est moi l'idiot, je suis le pire des crétins, c'est ma fiancée, et je l'aime plus que tout, j'ai confiance en elle.

 _\- Tu me pardonnes ?_

Je dois lui poser cette question, j'ai besoin de sa réponse. Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- J'aime que tu sois jaloux... Mais ne le sois pas à ce point là... Promis ?_

 _\- Promis... Mais tu n'as pas répondu..._

 _\- Je n'ai rien a pardonner... Je t'aime._

On se sourit encore avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois. On se relève et on se rhabille avant de quitter le QG main dans la main.

On a décidé d'aller boire un verre, depuis qu'on a quitté le QG, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste l'impression que si je détourne le regard, elle va partir, hureusement que c'est elle qui conduit quand même. On s'arrête finalement, on se gare, et je vois qu'elle s'apprête à descendre de voiture, je passe une main sur son cou et l'approche de moi avant de l'embrasser pasisonément, elle sourit contre mes lèvres et réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter, je la serre doucement contre moi, ce n'est pas pratique vu qu'on est dans la voiture mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. On finit par se séparer, en souriant, on sort de la voiture et elle vient me prendre la main. On rentre dans le bar, un serveur nous salut. Je vois Félicity qui regarde vers la gauche, je regarde et j'y vois Ray, en train de boire un verre, seul. Je serre la main de ma fiancée un peu plus sans le vouloir et elle se met devant moi.

 _\- Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre, on a qu'à aller ailleurs._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres.

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi, et je t'aime aussi. On se joint à lui ?_

Je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas ma réaction, je me dirige vers Ray en tenant toujours la main de mon amour dans la mienne. On va s'asseoir à la table de Ray qui nous regarde avec surprise.

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur..._

Félicity ne semble pas à l'aise, je n'ai pas oublié que Ray a tenté de l'embrasser, c'est ma fiancée et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre tente de me la prendre. On commande un verre et je commence la discussion autour du projet qu'ils ont passé tant de temps à mener à bien, je suis sérieux, je veux vraiment savoir ce qui a poussé mon amour à ne pas me voir pendant près d'une semaine. On discute pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Félicity ne se lève pour aller aux toilettes, elle à l'air épuisée, je pense qu'on va bientôt rentrer, en même temps, elle a travaillé comme une folle cette semaine et notre séance de réconciliation a été assez... Intense, je sens un frisson me parcourir rien qu'en y repensant, je dois me calmer, ce n'est pas le bon endroit, ni le non moment. Je la regarde s'éloigner de nous avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me tourne vers Ray et lui lance un regard mauvais, même si je ne veux pas que mon amour soit mal à l'aise, je déteste qu'il ai tenté de la toucher.

 _\- Félicity m'a parlé de ton comportement._

Il pose son verre et me regarde fixement, j'ai l'impression qu'il pensait que je ne le savais pas, mais si, mon amour me dit tout, absolument tout.

 _\- Sache que je n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout. Félicity et moi sommes fiancés, et je l'aime plus que tout. Cependant je ne ferais pas d'esclandre, justement parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas blesser ma femme davantage._

Félicity pose une main sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête et la regarde, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, elle semble vraiment fatiguée, je me lève et lui prends la main avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu veux rentrer ?_

Elle hoche la tête et je reprends ma veste. On ne dit pas un mot à Ray, il va me falloir quelques temps avant de lui pardonner quand même, je lui en veux énormément, mais mon amour passe avant tout pour moi.

Une fois chez nous, on va directement se coucher, Félicity est pratiquement endormie alors que je ne me suis même pas allongé à ses côtés, je souris, elle est belle quand elle est dort, je m'allonge et remonte la couverture sur nous, mon amour s'approche de moi et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, je lui pose un baiser sur le front. Elle dort déjà, la pauvre a vraiment travaillé très dur. Je la serre contre moi, j'ai hâte de l'épouser, hâte qu'elle soit ma femme aux yeux de tous et pas que aux miens. Je finis par m'endormir moi aussi, pour la première fois depuis une semaine dans les bras de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachez que je n'ai rien contre Ray hein... Mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment et ça m'a soulé de ne pas l'écrire, du coup voilà ^^ Et puis j'ai été gentille avec lui, j'aurais pu faire pire XD**

 **A bientôt pour une prochaine, plus deux OS que j'ai commencé ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


End file.
